(Un)Expected Pack Growth
by StormieLikeWeather
Summary: Kagome is two weeks over due and the only advice her Midwife will give her is to walk! Sesshomaru doesn't understand why she wont just let go of their unborn child. Suddenly a hoard of dogs are following them around. Kind of cracky.


_**(Un)Expected Pack Growth/Barks and Growls **_

_**For SessKag Week Day 2: Iris and VS*'s Birthday**_

_**Idea credit goes to VS* and Shrek**_

"Um, what exactly is going on here?" Kagome asked, not taking her eyes off the hoard that had suddenly appeared before them.

Sesshomaru was tense at her side, his jaw ticking like a clock. His claws were itching for his sword.

She saw his fingers twitch in her peripheral vision, and hissed, "You cannot slaughter hundreds of dogs!"

Glancing from his Mate to his ward and servant. Rin and Jaken ran clumsily, trying to catch up, a few paces behind. His hand left the hilt of his sword and moved to flick a strand of gleaming silver hair over his shoulder.

Kagome let go of the breath she'd been holding. Crisis averted.

"Woah." Rin's eyes mooned as soon as she looked ahead. "That's a lot of dogs..."

Jaken choked on a high pitched squeal. His stuttering shout had Kagome cringing. "L-lord S-sesshomaru!" He awkwardly twirled his staff. "I'll take care of this filth standing in your way!"

A soft gasp accompanied Rin's pleading gaze at her Lord.

A rogue stone popped against his thick green skull.

"Jaken."

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Go away."

The color drained from the retainer's face as he sulked.

Rin's shoulders relaxed.

Bored with the situation, Sesshomaru turned on his heel and began walking in the opposite direction. His hair waving in the breeze behind him.

Fifty paces in, and he changed the course again.

The dogs didn't relent.

Again, he turned. The outcome did not change.

He took the group to the skies, and dogs appeared in trees!

Kagome winced at the sight of a little Chin clinging to the tip top of the tree behind them. The thin branch hunched over beneath the weight. She pressed her lips together, fingers curling into the fabric of her Mate's sleeve, "Sesshomaru..."

He didn't look away from the blue skies before them.

"This isn't working."

"Ah," He smirked, "We are seeing far less dogs now."

"Who cares if the dogs follow us?!" Kagome snapped, rubbing her side. "We are doing this so I can walk, not cling to your side midair!"

With a sigh, he brought them back to the forest below.

"Thanks." She huffed, "Now, pick a direction and stick to it, you're making me sick to my stomach."

"Hn." Sesshomaru glared at her and the tagalongs behind them. "These dogs are making my stomach roll as well."

Her arms crossed over her chest, "I can tell."

"Hn."

Throughout the day, Kagome found herself peering over her shoulder. The hoard of dogs followed them. Despite her Mate constantly changing direction, in spite of her objections, they still followed.

Even more had joined the pack.

Looking like a ASPCA commercial, the rough and hungry dogs pulled at her heartstrings.

"If someone starts singing _In the Arms of an Angel_ I'm going to burst into tears..." She bit her lip.

Rin seemed less cheerful and more on guard. Her curious gaze drifted from the hoard to her guardians and back again. She was wringing her hands, and pulling at her sleeves.

Usually carefree, the little girl took pace between her Lord and Kagome, not once falling behind nor wandering off no matter what lush foliage was discovered on their journey.

"Rin, you okay?" Kagome asked while petting the girl's head.

Rin looked back over her shoulder again, her brows pinched. "These don't look like wolves."

The ragged dogs behind them ranged from mutts to pure breeds. The shocking white of Kishu and Spitz stood dirty but were easy to make out from Akita and Shiba Inu. Even tiny Chins plodded around the front of the pack.

"No, these are all dogs. They are different."

Though still somewhat on guard, Rin visibly relaxed. Her shoulders eased. "I've never been around dogs before."

Kagome laughed, "Sure you have, Sesshomaru is a dog."

A grunt at her right made her wince.

"Well, let me correct myself, Sesshomaru is a dog demon, which is absolutely not similar at all." Watching him roll his eyes, she snickered.

Rin's eyes took in the pack with a new sense of fascination.

Satisfied the little girl was no longer terrified, Kagome fell back in step with her ruffled Mate.

"You've filled her with nonsense."

Kagome grinned, linking their arms. As they caught the glint in each other's eyes, the night and alone time couldn't come soon enough.

The sun sank below the horizon. Kagome stretched her aching spine and stirred the pot dangling over their fire.

Warm hands captured her against a firm chest. On cue, she tilted her chin to look up at her Mate. "Thanks for the rabbit, it smells great."

He looked less than pleased with his jaw set.

"What?"

"Jaken should be cooking for you. You require rest." His fingers splayed over her rather round belly.

Kagome laughed, "Isn't the whole point of this trip around the territory to get my body a little stressed?" A week past her due date, and walking was the only advice her midwife could give her.

"No." He growled softly, "It is to get you to relax and release our child."

"You say that like I'm keeping the baby prisoner." She rolled her eyes, and patted his cheek dismissively. "In any case, I -We are fine. Go mother hen someone else for a few minutes while I finish cooking."

The fire her statement ignited in his eyes stirred her desire. The promise of passion. She licked her lips as he ran his claws over her jaw and neck.

"Careful, Miko."

The heat of his kiss filled her with aching need. Suddenly she couldn't think of eating the rabbit stew. Her hunger ran for skin on skin and much needed privacy.

Their kiss broke with a whimper at the right.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" The teary eyed expression on Rin's face pulled them both back to reality. "All the dogs look hungry..."

Kagome looked at the dogs encircling their camp. Boney sad creatures. Eyes baring pitiful souls. She swallowed hard. "Sesshomaru...do you think you could get a couple of deer or something?"

He shook his head, "I am not their guardian, and I do not wish to become it."

"But..." His finger pressed against her plea.

"No."

Rin looked back at the hungry pups, and nodded her head in determination, "I'll get them food."

His brows rose, but he made no move to stop her, not even when she ordered Jaken to assist her.

"You're really going to let her tackle the impossible?!" Kagome snapped, "There are probably a thousand dogs out there!" Her sharp, for a human, finger nail jabbed him in the chest, "It will kill her confidence."

"Hn." The warmth of his body left hers. His palm lingered on her very round stomach. "Do not go into labor while I am away."

"I wouldn't think of it." Kagome grinned with a laugh and gave the food another turn.

He walked silently into the forest.

Staying back, Sesshomaru watched as Rin tracked down her prey.

"Shhh!" The little girl hissed at Jaken. His high pitched screeching ceased immediately. Large green eyes bulged at her, and he gulped.

Rin showed initiative as she studied the prints in the soft dirt. The animal hair that clung to the leaves.

Sesshomaru wondered if she knew exactly what kind of animal she was after.

Jaken stayed close by as the continued deeper into the thicket.

A small clearing surrounded by wild berries laid just beyond where Rin hunkered behind a bush.

They waited. Pride swelled in his chest.

"This is pointle-!" Jaken's beak closed with a hand around his mouth.

Rin glared at him before letting go. Like a good helper, he kept quiet. His attention remained on the clearing.

Sesshomaru heard the beast coming long before it showed itself, and somehow Rin had known it as well. The little human girl surprised him. When had she grown so intelligent?

"Y-you expect me t-to kill t-that!?" Jaken shouted before clamming up.

"It's just a bear." Rin scoffed, "You can kill a bear, can't you?"

Fear remained in his teary eyes.

Trying a different approach, she flashed him a toothy grin, "I know you can do it, Jaken! You're amazing!"

Practically preening, Jaken gushed, "Of course I am, stupid girl!"

The little imp popped out of the forest. The staff of two heads shook in his hands as he raised it up toward the bear.

With one great roar of the bear, Jaken wet himself.

"S-save me L-lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken wailed as loud as he could.

"Give me a break!" Rin snapped. It seemed Kagome had begun to rub off on her.

Sesshomaru stifled a laugh as she swiped the staff from Jaken's fingers, and aimed it at the bear.

Feet apart, shoulders squared. Rin looked back at the bear with a confident smirk. "Heads! Kill this bear!" She waited for the flames to rise up from the man's throat, but nothing happened.

Frowning, she shook the weapon.

The bear grew frustrated. Growling, and snapping it's jowls. It stood up on its back feet.

"C'mon Rin, you can do this." She encouraged herself as she readied another try. The staff in both hands, she pointed it forward. Her brows furrowed as she focused. Lips pressed together.

Suddenly without a word, the man's mouth opened to a flood of flames and roasted the bear on the spot.

A small grin etched itself on Sesshomaru's face as he turned back toward camp.

"Nnngg...if I could just get this damn kit out!"

He could hear his Mate grumbling from paces away.

She was straining herself, like usual. He scowled.

"Come here puppy, let me take care of the wound." It seemed she had taken it upon herself to play healer to the hoard of dogs.

He wanted to bang his head into a tree, but above such actions, he restrained himself.

Kagome grinned up as he entered the small space. She had a line of dogs awaiting treatment. "Welcome back! Congrats, Rin!" She tipped to the left, looking for his ward, "Where are Rin and Jaken?"

"Rin did not require assistance. As I previously believed, she is strong." He strolled forward, his fingers catching her chin as she stitched a cut.

"Hold on, I'm busy."

"That is precisely what needs to be corrected."

Kagome grabbed his hand away from her face and gave it a little squeeze, "I told you, I'm fine. I want to do this. Then I will rest."

His lips made a thin line, but he didn't argue. "If it is what you want to do, continue."

"I will," She tugged his hand to get him to lean down. His lips felt warm as she kissed him, "Thanks for understanding, and trusting me to know if I'm pushing my limits."

Pink and purple colored the sky as the sun began to set.

The sky was nearly dark when Rin popped out of the tree line before a heaving Jaken.

"Woah! Rin! A bear!?" Kagome gushed, "How did you convince Jaken to kill a bear?!"

Jaken looked like a muddy snail behind her, trudging along as he pulled the bear's roasted corpse through the woods.

Rin beamed, "He didn't, I did."

"Jaken wet himself." Sesshomaru muttered at her side, just loud enough for her to hear it.

Kagome giggled. "I'm so proud of you Rin! Good job."

The girl's grin grew wider, and she swayed from side to side.

Sesshomaru got up to pat her on the head, and she nearly exploded.

"Thank you so much, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Rin!" Kagome held up her hand, "Come get a high-five!"

"Alright!"

The thickly muscled bear looked like a small mountain behind a worn out Jaken. He rested against the huge mass.

Sesshomaru kicked him, "Jaken. You reek." He turned his nose, "Go. Bathe. Now."

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshomaru!"

He tripped as he ran away. His little body dropping like a log.

"Poor Jaken." Kagome pouted, watching him scramble away. "He really is sad to watch at times."

"He's good at some things though..." Rin frowned, "But I can't think of any at the moment."

Kagome laughed.

"Groveling." Sesshomaru shook his head, "The Imp is loyal and grovels well."

"Aw," Kagome reached out for his hand, pulling him closer, "That's so sweet, you like the way he grovels."

Rin giggled.

A soft whine began a chorus around them. Suddenly the soft sound grew louder and louder, until Sesshomaru growled.

Rin looked from the bear to the dogs, "Why haven't they started eating?"

Sesshomaru's jaw set. He didn't want to be a part of whatever was going on...

"Kagome?" She asked, realizing her Lord wouldn't answer."

"I don't know..." Kagome's eyes flashed toward her Mate. She squeezed his hand.

He looked down at Rin, and gave in. "The flesh needs opened, and they do not wish to anger us by taking food they are not privy to. It could mean death."

"Ooooh...okay." Rin's brow furrowed as she took what he said into consideration. "So, I need to tell them that they can eat it?"

"Yes."

Her shoulders squared like she was taking down another bear, "Okay. I can do that."

The huge horde of dogs seemed to understand she wished to speak. An Akita stood up from his position at the head, and met her half way.

Rin bowed slightly to the dog.

His head tilted to the side.

She cleared her throat. "The bear is for your group."

Noting the dog did not move, Sesshomaru helped her out, "They do not understand you Rin."

"Yes, My Lord!" Rin shouted back over her shoulder. "Okay." She nodded. "I can do this."

The dog huffed, as if to say, "Get on with it."

Rin leaned forward, and began to bark. "Baaark, Bark, Bark...uh...Bark Baark."

The dog snapped it's jowls and stalked away.

"Huh?"

Kagome tugged on Sesshomaru's sleeve, "What just happened?"

"Well..." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the pack as he watched them, "Rin may have told the Alpha to go eat shit."

"Oh!" Her hand flew to her mouth. "Uh, interspecies diplomacy seems difficult."

"Indeed." With a sigh, Sesshomaru ran his fingers along her cheek, "I know you wish for me to assist."

"You know me so well." She grinned, tilting her chin to kiss the edge of his jaw, "Will you?"

"It seems I have no choice. I wish to determine the cause of so many to follow us."

"It does seem unnatural that there would be this many strays."

His lips brushed her cheek, "I will assist."

Such a small act still made her blush. "Thanks. -Wait," she tilted her chin, "what are you saying?" Kagome rose a skeptical brow, "You can talk to regular dogs?"

"Don't be so foolish, Kagome."

She laughed, "Oh, haha! For a moment I thought -"

Sesshomaru flicked his hair over his shoulder, and narrowed his eyes at her. "Of course I can speak with them."

"O-oh?" Kagome pressed her lips together, glancing from her Mate to the dogs, "Y-you can?" Is that a usual inuyoukai trait? "That's um..." She furrowed her brows, "Unique."

He rolled his eyes, and patted her head, "Indeed."

Sitting by the fire, she watched him have a full conversation with the Alpha in barks, yips, and growls.

Rin held tight to his sleeve and gushed, "Wooow!"

Somehow he'd become even more of a hero in her eyes, just by barking.

Kagome blinked at them, rubbing her stomach. "This is odd...odder than usual..."

"What's he saying, My Lord!?" Rin blinked up at him.

"Yes, tell us, please!" Kagome piped in.

When Sesshomaru faced them, she could see the anger in his eyes, "Another foolish NekoYoukai shall die by my claws."

The girls blinked.

The only one brave enough to speak, Kagome grimaced. "Oh? Are we going on a trip?"

"No." He growled, "I'm going alone."

Her fingers curled into a fist, "You can't! The baby could come at any moment!"

His jaw ticked, "Then come along if you wish, but keep that pup in you until we are through."

"You know that's not how it works." She glared at him. Tired, top heavy, with a baby kicking her ribs... Not even the thick sleeping bag she sat on helped ease the discomfort. "I'm not in the mood for unreasonable requests."

Sitting down beside her, he pulled her feet into his lap.

Eyeing him skeptically, she watched him peel off her socks. "What are you doing?"

He ran his fingers over soft swollen skin. "Lay back, and close your eyes."

Without a word, she did as she was told. Her head cradled against her pillow, she sighed as he massaged her feet for the first time in weeks. "This feels amazing..." She licked her dry lips as she felt the pain in her legs and feet ease. "Tell me why you need to kill a NekoYoukai."

"The fool has cursed the humans residing in the area to banish all their pet inu." A soft sigh fell through the quiet, "As much as I would like to decline offering them assistance, this will cause issues in our territory that cannot be allowed to go on. It must be dealt with swiftly." He tweaked each one of her toes and she bit back soft moans. "You will not complain." Soft warmth met her ankle.

"S-sess..." Her hands bunched up the fabric beneath her. "I'm not staying."

Lips kissed up to her knee, before he let go and moved to the other leg. "I will bring you home before I go."

"Ah!" She nearly kicked him in the face as his canines grazed her skin. "Quit that. And fine." She grumbled, "If you end up missing the birth I will never forgive you."

"Never?"

"Never."

Giggles erupted, and Kagome popped open an eye to catch Rin playing with the Alpha Akita. He chased her through the camp until he tapped her with his nose, and she switched places with him. They took turns playing chase long into the evening.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

He was still rubbing Kagome's feet even though she had fallen to slumber long ago. "What is it?"

"Well," She wavered back and forth with her hands behind her back. "I wanted to tell my friend goodnight."

Ah. "Tell him," Sesshomaru made a soft growl sound low in his throat.

"Like this?" She mimicked the sound he'd made.

He repeated himself as many times as it took for her to learn.

As he watched her bounce away to the dog, she said goodnight the perfect Inu way, and grinned madly when she received the same sound back in response.

Pride consumed him.

It grew and grew over the next day. As they traveled home, Rin asked him more and more questions about speaking with the dogs.

"Oh, Lady Kagome!" Rin came running up the road, "Lady Kagome!"

Kagome paused, curious as to what had the little girl so excited.

"Guess what!" Rin gushed.

"What?" She smiled back.

"Akita, he said, he said," She caught her breath and began a series of clipped barks followed by a longer one, "And that means, it means that this girl dog will have puppies soon!"

Kagome laughed, "Sounds like we are in the same boat."

Rin tilted her head curiously, "What does that mean?"

"It's a saying, from my hometown, it means we are in similar situations."

"Ahhh!" Rin giggled, "But your baby isn't coming yet, and her's are!"

Kagome blinked, "What do you mean they are?"

"I mean she is helping them come out right now! And soon there will be puppies!" Rin laughed excitedly before dashing back into the throng of dogs.

Sesshomaru grumbled before she could ask, "We will make camp here. Go. Watch the birth."

"Thank you! I knew you'd understand!" She grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him hard before quickly waddling like a cute duck in the same direction that Rin had disappeared into.

"Lord Sesshomaru!?" Rin ran back. "I need to know how to say keep pushing, in dog!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and the muscle in his jaw twitched.

Later that night, Sesshomaru sat next to his Mate as she picked at her food.

She didn't respond to his hand on her side. Her eyes remained in the roasted vegetables as she pushed them from one side of the plate to the other.

"Welping not what you expected?"

Slowly, her head shook back and forth.

Claws slipped through her long black hair in soothing strokes, "Tell me what is bothering you."

She paused, glancing up at him with worry in her eyes. Just as soon as she looked at him, her eyes darted back to the plate.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his chest. "Kagome, what could be so difficult to say?"

"It's not difficult..." Worrying her lip between her teeth, "I'm not sure what you may expect of me when the baby comes. I don't want to eat any part of it."

His laugh caught her off guard.

"What?" Pulling away she frowned at him, clueless. "Sesshomaru! Quit laughing!"

"Oh, Koi," He cooed at her. Tugging her close and nuzzling her hair, "I enjoy how simple you are."

"Simple?!" She tried to shove him away, but he only cuddled her more.

"Did I say simple?" His hot breath curled against her ear, "I meant naive."

"Like that's any better." Her grumbles fell on deaf ears. He was paying more attention to her neck. "Sesshomaru...nng, stop it."

"You don't mean it."

She huffed.

"Are you so worried, you can't enjoy my lips on your skin?" His canines grazed her pulse and she hissed.

"It's a very distracting concern."

His laugh hit her neck in a hot burst. "Do not fret, my koi, Inuyoukai do not ingest the after birth of our young. I would not expect you to."

"Thank God!" As soon as the outburst left her lips her hand clapped over her mouth and her face flushed red, "No offense."

He brought his face closer. His gaze so serious it made her gulp. "You should be more worried about how we separate the umbilical cord."

All the color drained from her face. "What do you mean!?"

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin popped in between them.

"Looks like this is a conversation that must wait." The glint in his amber eyes was downright evil, "What is it Rin?"

Kagome sucked in a breath and blinked, swallowing the urge to shake him. He had to be joking. Right? She grimaced.

Rin winced, "I need you to help some of my new friends!"

Sesshomaru's brow rose, "What kind of assistance do they require that you can not give yourself?"

"Well," Rin bit her lip, "I tried, but I'm not strong enough. And they seemed kind of annoyed. Like, baaark bark grr."

"Your assumption is correct. What were you trying to do?"

"Well at first, they were just sort of wrestling, like this," Rin made gestures with her hands, and suddenly Kagome's wasn't the only face with lack of color. "Then they were stuck and couldn't move around without each other. It looks uncomfortable." She clapped her hands together, eyes pleading, "Can you help?!"

"Um, Rin..." Kagome pulled her away from her guardian, whom looked like he might explode any moment.

His jaw ticked, teeth clenched. Claws balled into fists. His eyes were dark as he bit out the words, "Of course I will help them."

A few moments later two sharp yelps rang through camp.

"That didn't sound like helping..." Rin blinked.

Kagome pressed her lips together, "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Lady Kagome?" Wringing her hands, Rin stared at Sesshomaru as he exited the hoard of dogs, with his face looking very similar to when Naraku had kidnapped her. "Why is Lord Sesshomaru angry?"

"Well..." Kagome winced, "What the dogs were doing probably should have been done behind some bushes."

Her brows furrowed and her face scrunched, "Why?" She cocked a brow, "Shippo and I wrestle behind bushes and in front of bushes."

Kagome's eyes bulged, "Uh...Hey look, Sesshomaru is nearly here!" She patted Rin's shoulder, "I have to go pee, but you can ask him all the questions you want. He is the dog expert afterall!"

As she darted away, she could feel his eyes burning a hole in her back.

When she returned, the conversation was already over. "That was weirdly fast..."

Sesshomaru was sitting with his back against a tree trunk, his eyes closed, while Rin sat on a log off the side, looking slightly perplexed.

"So uh, Rin," Kagome hesitantly asked, "Sesshomaru explained to you what was going on?"

"Oh yes!" Rin chriped, "One day, when Lord Sesshomaru says I can, I will make babies like that too with my husband. Though..." Her face scrunched, "Getting stuck looks uncomfortable, so I won't ask for permission any time soon."

"Oh?" Kagome blinked, looking from Sesshomaru, back to Rin. "Well, that's good. There's no reason to rush things."

Rin nodded. A light bark resounded, and the little girl brightened, "Akita wants to play!"

"Okay, have fun!" She watched her disappear into the throng before nudging her Mate's boot with her foot. "Why does Rin think she will get stuck when she makes babies?"

One amber eye barely opened at her, "She doesn't need to know all the specifics, just that what she saw was reproduction, and should be done in private."

Blue fire ignited in her eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you? You can't tell her part and not all! She'll be confused, and then someone might take advantage of that."

He growled, "No one will dare take advantage of her."

Her jaw clenched, arms crossed over her chest as she glared down at him, "She's growing up. Soon she'll be a beautiful young woman and she won't want to tag along with 'Lord Sesshomaru' constantly, she will want to explore and you won't be around to protect her from realistic situations." Her nails dug into her palms, "I can't believe you could be so naive."

He moved to stand, but she was already walking away.

"I'm going to get Rin. This time have a conversation with her that doesn't leave her confused and misinformed."

"Kagome! Wait." He snapped, grabbing her arm, "I..."

She grinned as his eyes pleaded with her, "I'll be there this time so if she has any questions about the feminine parts, I will explain." She shrugged, "You know, at first this seemed really scary to talk to her about, but really who cares. She needs to know. Not too long and she will start menstruating. Might as well get it out of the way now so she's not scared."

"What do you mean not too long from now?!"

"Sesshomaru, come on, she's like ten." Kagome sighed, "You must have been really sheltered from humans growing up. Rin will be going through the change soon, maybe within the next two springs. We will need to prepare her for that, and of course what can happen if she does certain things after that change."

He looked pale. She pressed her palm against his cheek, "What are you so worried about?"

"Rin isn't ready to be a mother or wife." His voice strained.

"Well no," Kagome shrugged, "And you shouldn't expect her to be. Just because her body starts the process doesn't mean she's ready for that... Women who give birth young tend to have difficulties in giving birth. It just means her body is preparing for it, not that she's ready. Just calm down."

The rigidity of his muscles didn't lessen as they moved through the hoard of dogs to find Rin.

Amid a game of chase, it was easy to spot her.

"Rin." Sesshomaru's voice sounded harsher than usual.

Kagome squeezed his hand.

Rin looked up at them while running, "Yes, My Lord?"

He tensed up further.

Kagome sighed, "We need to talk to you a bit more, can you come sit with us for awhile?"

"Of course!" She bounced toward them before remembering her game companion, "Bark-bark!"

They all settled in on Kagome's patchy sleeping bag.

"Want some water, Rin?" She held up the canteen.

Rin shook her head before leaning in close to whisper in Kagome's ear. "What's wrong with Lord Sesshomaru?"

His hands were tensely folded over his bent knee, and he looked strained in a way she'd never seen on him before. "Sesshomaru, do you want any water?"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Okay, I'll take that as a no then..." She bit her lip, "This will be easier if you calm down."

"I'm calm." He sounded nothing of the sort, but Kagome ignored it. This wasn't about Sesshomaru, this was about Rin.

She dove right in. "Alright Rin, we want to let you know about some changes that will be happening with your body soon."

Her brown eyes lit up, "You mean I will turn into an Inuyoukai!?" She squealed, "I always wanted to be an Inuyoukai!"

"Um," Kagome stifled a giggle, "No, not exactly." She rubbed her lips together, "Your body will change and prepare to become an adult woman, and you will be capable of creating children with a partner."

"Oh?" Rin sighed, "Lord Sesshomaru already told me about the dogs creating babies."

"Yes." She nodded, "He did, but humans and most high level youkai do not create babies the same way as dogs. There are different positions, and you have to get in the mood, lots of foreplay, and -" Sesshomaru's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Rin does not need to know so many details. Just explain the female changes." He was above begging usually, but she could see he was on the verge.

"Okay." She grinned, peeling his hand from her mouth.

The menstruation conversation went relatively quickly, with very few questions at the end. Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at how succinctly, and without confusion, his Mate had helped his Ward understand what would go on with her body. She seemed so much more ready for the conversation than he felt.

"So that is what the dogs were doing?" Rin asked, her big brown eyes signaling for Sesshomaru to answer.

Kagome gave him a small nudge. He blinked. "Where were we?" He whispered so only she could hear.

"I was explaining that once she's fertile it's possible to have a baby with the help from a male." She flicked his shoulder, "Pay attention."

His eyes narrowed at her before glancing calmly over to Rin. "Yes. The male was helping the female fertilize her eggs to produce young."

"By wrestling?" Rin laughed, "That's silly."

His jaw ticked, "It's not called wrestling, it's called fu- se- intimate relations."

Kagome hid her giggle behind her hand. He was absolutely flushed.

Rin straightened up, "So do dogs stay stuck until the baby comes? How come you aren't stuck to Kagome right now?" Her eyes looked panicked as she reached for Kagome's belly, "Is that why the baby won't come out!?"

Kagome sputtered on a drink of water.

"No Rin." Sesshomaru grimaced, "They do not stay stuck until the puppies come. Do not fret, this one will come when they are ready."

"Are you sure?" She hugged Kagome's stomach, her smile only returning when she felt a kick against her cheek.

"Very sure," Kagome rubbed her back, running her fingers through her long dark hair, "Babies cannot be told when to come, they only arrive when they are ready."

"Mhm." She squeezed a little more before letting go, "So, if humans and youkai like Lord Sesshomaru have babies differently than dogs, how did Lord Sesshomaru fertilize your egg?"

Kagome swallowed hard, suddenly uncomfortable. It was her turn to look pleadingly at her Mate.

"Males have a different reproductive body part that fits inside a female's reproductive body part. Like a secret box. The egg is only fertilized if the puzzle is solved."

Rin held up her hands and intertwined her fingers midair, "Like a secret box..."

"The male part solves the secret box's puzzle, by fitting into place, and releases his seed."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. Did he really just say seed? She pressed her lips together and wrung her hands.

"What's seed?"

"It fertilizes the egg."

Rin nodded, "Okay."

"That's it? Just okay? You don't have any questions?" Kagome prodded.

She shook her head, "No, I understand. A woman's secret box holds her egg, and Lord Sesshomaru solved your puzzle and put his seeds inside of your secret box so that your egg would be fertilized."

"Well, it feels really really good and we weren't really trying to-" Sesshomaru's hand clamped over Kagome's mouth again.

"That's exactly true, Rin. Now go play. If you have more questions you may ask them later."

"Okay!" She hopped up and bowed, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru! Thank you Lady Kagome!"

Clawing his hand from her mouth, she snapped, "What was that for?!"

"Some things she can discover on her wedding night." He grumbled.

She couldn't help but giggle. "Would it be so bad for her to know it feels good?"

"Yes." He began rolling her sleeping bag back up, "Let her be pleasantly surprised."

"Fine." Holding her backpack open, she helped him shove the bag inside, "But if she asks you have to tell her honestly."

"I won't lie to her, but I won't give her unnecessary details." His arm was tense beneath her palm.

"You did a good job." Her smile relaxed his nerves.

He grinned, "So did you."

"I hope we didn't confuse her more though." Kagome winced, "I think she got it, but did she get it?"

A warm hand rubbed her back, "There's no way to know."

She sighed, "If she has questions, she'll ask."

"Rin is intelligent enough to ask questions when something gains her curiosity." Sesshomaru strapped her backpack to Ah Un. "Don't worry."

"Okay," Nodding, while worrying her lip between her teeth, she looked back at the hoard of dogs, spotting Rin running through the throng of them. Her hand went to her stomach as the baby kicked. She rubbed the spot and looked up at her Mate. "Let's get home, I'm tired of walking. It's not helping the baby come."

"Hn." He caught her in a loose embrace, pressing their foreheads together, "Are you in pain?"

"No." A small smile stole her lips, "I was just thinking that maybe Rin is right, and sex could help."

The deep rumble of his laughter caused the birds to leave the clearing, but his gaze swirled deep gold. "If after I slay the cat, you are still full with my hier, I will solve your secret box."

Blushing, she giggled and leaned in for a kiss, "Promise?"

"Of course." He kissed her soft and slow, and it left her needing more, something deeper, and hotter. With much less clotting. "Later."

One last pluck of his lips, and he had her sitting on top of Ah un. "Okay."

In the wee hours of the morning the first Shiro gate opened wide. Sesshomaru walked through. Kagome and Rin slept atop the dragon while Jaken trudged a forest behind them with the hoard of homeless dogs.

Kagome woke up in her Mate's arms. She nuzzled against his chest, glad there was no armor between them.

Strong arms around her, ensconced in the heat of his body, as he moved to lay her on their soft futon, she whimpered and clung to him. "Mmm, so warm. Don't go."

Soft kisses rained over her face, "I will return."

"Don't be late." She murmured sleepily as he kissed her lips.

"I won't be." Chills settled in as his warmth left her. He pulled up the blankets.

"I won't forgive you if you're late."

"Do not doubt me." One more lingering kiss, and he left to track the pussy problem.

He made it to the inner gate before a servant came running.

"My Lord! Master Jaken, he's brought with him thousands of dogs!"

"Feed and water the beasts." His knuckles flexed, "Soon they will be gone back from whence they came."

Once free of pack responsibilities, his Mate safely tucked away, he focused on tracking the Neko.

The feline stench hit him near the border of his lands.

It didn't take long for cats to come crawling out of the forest. Merowing an Inu hate chant.

Miasma billowed. Sesshomaru's lip curled. The deeper he delved into the area, the more hissed at him. The beasts were in the trees and covering the ground. A writhing blanket of hairy rats.

Tails waved like little snakes to and fro.

"Ahhhhhh, finally!" A cackle erupted from the tallest tree. Power radiated off the youkai in waves.

He leapt down, landing on his feet. Gray fur covered his entire body. His tail swished, and his ears tweaked. A grin on his feline face.

"I've been waiting for you Western Dog!" He spat. His slanted eyes bulged suddenly and her coughed.

Hacking.

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched. This imbecile. He had left his pregnant Mate to deal with this pathetic fish licker.

The choking continued until something large and round erupted from the cat's bow shaped mouth.

Disgusting.

"Excuse me." He flicked his black hair over his shoulder while plopping the ratted mass of hair on the ground. "Hairball. You can understand."

"No." Sesshomaru snapped. He'd let this go on long enough, "Prepare to die." He unsheathed Bakusaiga.

"Wait!"

"No." He rushed forward in a blur and swung, barely snipping a lock of the cat's hair.

The Neko hissed, leaping out of the way, "I haven't even told you why I'm getting rid of you mangy dogs!"

Sesshomaru rushed forward again, keeping in motion with the cat's constant movement. "I do not care."

"Fine!" He screeched.

The hairball erupted in bright green light and elongated to form a massive sword. Sesshomaru's lip curled.

Finally the battle would begin. "Weapon or not, you will die this night."

Swords collided. He forced the cat back.

Feet shifted, and once more they were apart.

Leaping from tree trunks, and kicking up into the air to slice off the other's head.

A tear to Sesshomaru's billowing sleeve gave him an opening. He drove Bakusaiga through the cat's leg and kicked back.

He watched the limb fall with a waterfall of blood. The cat screeched. "I'll kill you, damn dog!"

Suddenly the massive hoard of cats rose up around him.

They morphed together with the enemy in a huge blob.

Sesshomaru didn't wait to find out what the beasts would become. He began slicing away bit by bit.

A huge black cat formed, missing a tail. The Neko hung his body at the front of the faceless mass. "You think you can defeat me?!" He hissed.

Scratching the air, the beast drove toward him.

Growling, Sesshomaru felt his youki bubbling from within. His true form emerged twice the size of the cat. He shook his head and a river of acid rained down on his enemy.

Not relenting, he bit and gnawed. The horrid taste of cat on his tongue.

He spat out chunks of flesh and fur.

The battle ended in a mass of disintegrated flesh.

Miasma dissipated from the area just as the sun began to peek up over the tree line.

Covered in the guts of his enemy, Sesshomaru flew toward home.

"What are you covered in?!" Kagome cried out as soon as he entered the room. "Gross!"

"Hn," He frowned, "No welcome back, My Love? Thank you for assisting the mutts?"

She giggled behind her hand, "It's just so unexpected, I've never seen you covered in anything before."

"I was in a hurry." He began stripping off his clothes, layer by layer.

Her soft smile and her glistening eyes looked gorgeous in the morning sunlight. "I appreciate your efforts."

"Good, you will bathe with me."

"Hahaha, no chance." She turned around and began making the futon, "There is no way. You smell as bad as Jaken when he peed himself."

Was that a pout she saw? Couldn't have been. "You are a cruel Mate."

"And you are a stinky one, now go!" She held open the door that led to their private bath."You got rid of the problem, right? So the dogs should be leaving?"

He scowled, "Do you doubt my ability to slay a pathetic cat?"

"Of course not." She blew him a kiss, "I'm going to check on things."

The corridors were bussing with cleaning servant's. Curiously, she followed them through the Shiro and out into the gardens.

Clumps of feces littered the carefully manicured gardens.

She spotted Rin off to the side, staring at the field. "Did you say goodbye before they left?"

Rin nodded, downtrodden.

"You okay?"

She pouted, "I wanted to be happy that they are going home, but I'm sad. I will miss them." Rubbing her hands over her knees, she let out a sigh, "Akita didn't even say bye before he left."

"The Alpha?" They had seemed awfully close. Kagome looked out at the stretch of land. The servants had almost completely cleared the area of poo piles.

"Yes!" Rin wiped away tears threatening to fall. "He just left! I didn't want him to go!"

"Well, Rin." Kagome patted her back, "He probably returned to his family."

Her little head hung on her shoulders, "Yeah." She sniffled, "You're right Lady Kagome."

"Am I?" Catching sight of the Alpha hiding beneath a tree at the edge of the garden, she nudged Rin, "Look over there."

Shaking her head, Rin sniffled again, "Please don't try to cheer me up, Lady Kagome. Sometimes it's good to be sad."

"But Rin, there's no reason to be sad."

"Yes. There is." She got up off the bench, and turned toward the main house.

"Rin!" Kagome grabbed the little girl's shoulders and spun her around, "Look! Under the tree!"

The Akita had his head covered with his paws as he laid on the ground.

"Akita!" Overwhelmed with joy, Rin broke free of Kagome's hands and rushed to her friend.

Sesshomaru caught her around the middle, resting his palms on her belly. "What is happening?"

"Nice you could finally join us." Kagome lifted a lock of his long silver hair to her nose, "You smell much better." She winked at him over her shoulder.

He scoffed.

Cool fingers ran over his warm arms around her, "Rin was sad that the Akita left without saying bye, but he is there beneath the tree."

"He will not be going anywhere." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath.

"Why?" They were all leaving, so why wouldn't he be going?

He watched the dog and his ward begin a new game of tag in the distance. "The Akita is the only stray of the dogs that were following us. He will do as he pleases, and it seems he is pleased to remain with Rin."

Kagome grinned up at him, "You knew all along, didn't you?"

He nodded.

"Aw, you're so sweet when you want to be." She rubbed her nose against his.

"I can be many things when I desire to be." The words whispered against her lips. Timing perfect, she turned in his arms to kiss him as deeply as she wanted.

Her fingers ran over the sides of his face, into hair like silk. She couldn't wait until it hung like a curtain over her bare skin. "Sesshomaru..." His name slid against his mouth, laced with desire. "I want you so badly."

Strong arms captured her against his chest. His tongue made promises against her own, the day laid before them one of soft sheets and heat that would have her panting.

He bit her lip at the threshold of their rooms. Hot breath grazed over her jaw, slowly he kissed his way along the slope of her neck, and down to her collarbone.

"Sess...mmm," She moaned. Pressure built up inside her. Like a rock, she felt it shift.

He slid his tongue over her sensitive skin, his husky voice hot against her flesh, "Kagome. I'm going to devour you."

"Ah!" She caught his shoulders. Canines nipped as his tongue curled. Her stomach felt like a knot. "Sesshomaru..." Suddenly she swallowed hard, and the sensations on her skin dimmed. A wave of pressure slammed into her abdomen. "Sesshomaru..."

"Hm?" Clueless, he continued kissing her shoulder.

Nails dug into his arms, "Sesshomaru!" Just as she screamed his name, fluid rushed from between her legs, soaking them both and the floor below them.

That got his attention. "Kuso."

"Kuso." She nodded. "Put me down, I can't be bunched like this, it hurts."

And hurt it did, only more so. As her feet hit the floor firm pressure delved downward. Her knees felt weak. She clung to his arm.

"I think I need to sit down." Her voice trembled.

Sesshomaru kept his cool, "I'll help you."

He guided her to the futon. As soon as she hit the mattress, she cried out, "No! No. No. No." Using his arms as support, she pushed back into a standing position and hissed, "No sitting!"

"Okay. No sitting." Sesshomaru held her closer, steadying her. "We will try different things until the midwife gets here."

"The midwife is an idiot!" She cried, "Walking didn't help at all!"

Her face buried into his chest.

"Shh... don't waste energy on crying."

"I'm not!" Another contraction hit her like a ton of bricks. "I need to move, I can't...standing still hurts to much!"

"Okay." He cradled her spine with his hand, and helped her sway from side to side, "Does that help?"

"Fuck. Yes." Her nails dug into his arms as sweat dripped down her face. They swayed and swayed to nothing but the sound of the birds outside.

She tried to breathe through the pain. Breathing had never felt so difficult. She clenched her teeth, and rested her face against his chest.

Suddenly the Granny Midwife appeared in the room with a plethora of attendants. Clay dishes smashed in the corner of the room to ward off evil spirits.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome snapped, "This. Is. Unnecessary." She hissed through clenched teeth. Her legs felt weak already as contractions came quicker and quicker.

"Shoo!" The Granny beckoned him to leave.

Kagome growled, "If you leave I will kill them. Don't you dare."

The Granny huffed, "You will be the downfall of this house with your barbaric ways!"

Sesshomaru gently leaned down to kiss her sweat dampened temple, "I will not leave you. Do not worry."

"O-kay!" Another one and she shuddered against him, "This is all your fault!"

"Yes." He murmured in her ear. "Yes it is."

"We need to move to the birthing chambers." The Granny hissed.

Sesshomaru helped her shuffle along the short walk to the white walled room. The clay plates continued to break in the corner. A white veiled dias rested in the center.

"This is over the top." Kagome bit her lip as they moved deeper into the room.

He rubbed her back, "It's tradition."

"Screw tradition!" She growled and shook her head.

More pressure. She clenched her hands around his forearms like vices.

They swayed as attendants loosened the ties of her kimono. The weight came off in layers, she felt lighter and heavier at the same time.

Until only the outer shell remained. She stood there, bare before everyone, yet her mind was consumed by the task at hand and the strength of her partner. She focused her resolve, and bit back on a scream.

"If you are going to put our Lord in danger, you might as well take comfort in him being here." The Granny grumbled at their side.

"Pft." Kagome winced and laughed at the same time, "No evil spirits would be strong enough to put my Mate in danger. If evil spirits really did come, if anything- gah!" She clenched her eyes shut until the next contraction passed, "If anything, he makes it safer for me and our young."

His lips distracted her enough to get through the next. Her belly rippled like a wave in the sea. Rock hard, and angry. Fire burned between her legs. She screamed and cried against his mouth.

Time passed by like a blur. The shattering of pots. The heaviness of her breath. Sesshomaru whispering words of encouragement into her ear. Fingers probing her between her legs to check the baby's position. The pain.

Fuck. The pain.

"Squat!" The Granny hissed. "No! Not there!" She pulled them into the veiled square of white. A soft mat awaited their baby, just as soon as she could push the little one out.

Sesshomaru's fingers were white as she squeezed them with both hands. Her forehead rested on his wrist as she squatted down.

Tears ran down the sides of her face. The fire increased to a searing burn. Things were shifting inside. The baby was lower.

"Hair!" The Granny shouted. "Silver hair!"

Sesshomaru kissed her crown. "You are doing well. Only a little further." He spoke to her in soft tones.

Crying, she growled up at him. "I'm never doing this again."

"Okay, whatever you want."

She nodded. "This is way worse-" Her arms trembled as she pushed on command, "-than I thought -nnnng!" Her teeth clenched. The midwife didn't give her any time to recover as she told her to push again.

"Nearly there! Push harder!"

"I'm trying!" She screamed, baring down as hard as she could.

Sesshomaru smiled, "You are amazing, and strong."

And suddenly the pressure released, and Kagome's harsh breaths were accompanied by a screaming infant.

The umbilical cord snipped by Sesshomaru's claws after they clamped both ends.

Eyes blurry with tears, Kagome couldn't make out her baby aside from the tufts of silver atop the head.

"We have a young Lord."

"He's so beautiful, Kagome." His lips felt cold on her temple. "Thank you."

"Thank you too!" She sobbed as the baby met her arms. Skin so soft and warm, she cradled her newborn to her chest. Wiping her eyes she took in the brilliance of his face. The crescent moon that marked his little forehead. Little stripes on his face. "Open your eyes." The newborn scrunched his face in protest.

"You already know they will be like the Father's." The Granny piped in.

Sesshomaru grunted behind her, "Your Lord would find blue preferable."

Granny's lips pinched.

Kagome teared up again. She bit her lip. Petting her new baby's cheek. "I can't believe you are finally here..." More tears fell down her cheeks, "I'm so happy."

A few days passed and Rin peered down at the new baby with wonder and excitement. "He has blue eyes!"

"Yep, Sesshomaru got his wish."

He smirked from his spot around the little bundle.

"No Shikon Jewel required."

Kagome giggled, "Don't bring that up!"

Akita barked at Rin's side, sitting on guard.

"What did he say?"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru as if she needed approval to translate, as soon as he nodded, she grinned, "He said he is glad to be one of two new additions to the pack."


End file.
